Timetagger
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its US premiere was on February 1, 2019 on Netflix. Synopsis Ladybug and Cat Noir are trapped between two time travelers from the future, one of whom has been sent by Hawk Moth to steal their Miraculous.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot At the park, Alya and Marinette are playing a mobile rap game where Alya succeeds and Marinette doesn't. Bored playing a "game for babies", Chris asks the two girls if he could play the rap game with them which they do not allow as it's a game for "big kids". Suddenly, Cat Noir is seen fighting Mr. Pigeon, much to Marinette's dismay. Marinette excuses herself from Alya's company saying that she has to help her father taste his new recipe which Alya offers to help with. Marinette declines, telling Alya that her father's a shy one when it comes to new recipes and goes behind a pillar to transform. Tikki says her reason this time is not the best one that she has given to which Marinette replies saying that soon, she'll run out of excuses to use. At the Louvre, Cat Noir is seen confronting Mr. Pigeon with a horde of people witnessing the event go on with what seems to not even be a glimpse of fear present on their faces. Ladybug and Cat Noir then half-heartedly call upon their powers and easily beat Mr. Pigeon, releasing the Akuma. Mr. Ramier apologizes for the trouble that he caused them yet again, offering them ice cream as a thank you for what they had done. Hawk Moth, frustrated, rambles about the many times he has failed to use Mr. Ramier to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Turning back, he suddenly feels a strong surge of power, one he has never felt before. Back at the superhero duo's location, a portal suddenly appears behind them with a seemingly akumatized man coming out of it. The man raps about how he's going to defeat the duo by shooting a beam at them which will send them back into the past, revealing himself to be a villain named Timetagger. He then shoots Mr. Ramier causing him to go back in time. Suddenly, a giant statue commemorating Mr. Ramier who appears to have become a knight in the past appears behind Ladybug and Cat Noir. The adversary then goes to other various spots shooting beams on the ground causing some graffiti to appear acting as a marker or site to which he can teleport whenever needed. The Miraculouses of the duo then beep leaving them with only one minute left to beat the villain. They frantically charge at him. He easily dodges them by teleporting to said sites that he made earlier. Hawk Moth is amazed by the villain's fighting style to which the villain responds telling him about the future Butterfly Miraculous holder's plan to send him back in time to retrieve the Miraculouses and give it to him. Hawk Moth is astonished by this and praises his future self. The two heroes then go run to the Louvre to detransform. They go into the lavatories right before detransforming. In the female lavatory, Marinette feeds Tikki to restore her strength and gets worried about how they may not be able to beat the villain as he had come back from the future meaning that even their stronger future selves couldn't beat him. Tikki reassures her, stating that there is always a solution to a problem. Marinette then transforms back into Ladybug. In the male lavatory, Plagg talks about how, despite them being in peril, on the bright side, Adrien still gets to be with Ladybug in the future. Adrien responds saying that to experience that future, they must win against Timetagger now. He too then transforms back into his superhero self. Out in the hallway, the two superheroes run back to the villain's location when suddenly, Alix bumps into them. Alix marvels at them and at how the message she received was actually real. Confused, Ladybug questions her about said message. Alix takes out her watch which has been passed down in her family lineage for a very long time, stating that it has never chimed until today which she says means it contains a message for Ladybug. She opens the watch where a hologram appears. An audio message is then played, congratulating the superhero duo for finding it and telling them to "dig deep into the past" to which Cat Noir jokingly asks Alix if her watch came with a shovel so they can do the "digging", much to her annoyance. Ladybug then comes up with what the message may mean, asking Alix about the oldest exhibit present in the museum to which she answers telling her about the Egyptian Collection where some items date back to thousands of years ago, as said by her father. They then rush their way towards the Ancient Egyptian section. At the Egyptian exhibit, Ladybug knocks on all of the items to test their hollowness. Stopping at one, she orders Cat Noir to use his Cataclysm on it. After doing as told, a sleeping person in a superhero costume appears in it. The sleeping person wakes up. She is revealed to be the person who sent the message through Alix's watch. Realizing that Ladybug and Cat Noir have solved her riddle, she congratulates them. She then says that she has something very important to do. They all go to the lavatory. The person introduces herself from inside the bathroom revealing herself to be a superhero from the future named Bunnyx who is part of a team formed by the Ladybug and Cat Noir of the future. She then continues stating that she is called upon only when every superhero, including the two famous heroes she is talking to, have failed. Cat Noir, baffled, asks her about how she must've failed too since he and Ladybug were the ones who freed her from the ancient artifact, to which she responds stating that technically that's true but it will be his fault as somewhere in the future, one of his Cataclysms damages her Miraculous. She says that this is how Timetagger will be able to send her back into the past to Ancient Egypt. Ladybug asks her about how they'll be able to defeat the villain without the Rabbit Miraculous. The superheroine then asks Alix if she has "the watch" which she explains is their watch. Alix hesitantly gives it to her. Suddenly, the watch changes form and is revealed to have been the Rabbit Miraculous all along revealing the heroine's identity as Alix but from the future. Bewildered by this, Ladybug asks her how is she in possession of a Miraculous when she has never given Alix a Miraculous before. Future Alix reassures her that she will give it to her once the time has come. This excites present Alix. Wondering about why she doesn't use her powers that often as it's obviously very powerful, Cat Noir asks her what's the rationale behind her doing so to which she responds saying that messing with time can lead to serious consequences and may only be used once no other option is available. Suddenly, Cat Noir's Miraculous starts beeping prompting him to go back into the lavatory to detransform. Still confused, Ladybug talks about how she, Bunnyx, must know how to defeat Timetagger as she is from the future and that her younger self, as said earlier, saw all the events take place. Unfortunately, due to her long sleep in the ancient artifact, she barely remembers anything from the past that she had experienced. However, she states that the way she'll be able to logically defeat Timetagger is by sending him back to the future where he can be beaten up by heroes his own size. And yet, recalls one remember of her younger self being there and figures that she must play an important role. Back in the main hall of the Louvre, the group realizes that many people from the present have been sent back in time into the past as many ancient artifacts such as the old and ancient artifacts and paintings are now changing due to the Timetagger's interference with time. This causes Ladybug to conclude that since her future self wasn't able to stop Timetagger, she must be a not so powerful superheroine in the future. Bunnyx, stunned at what Ladybug said, reassures her telling her that in the future, she is a stunning leader and has defeated the likes of so many evil ones including one particular weirdly named villain called Monsieur Rat. Interested in his future love life, Cat Noir asks Bunnyx about his relationship with Ladybug in the future, much to Ladybug's annoyance. Bunnyx explains their relationship in a way they don't understand. Outside the Louvre, Timetagger has already prepared for their upcoming fight making many marks for him to use against them. Bunnyx tells Ladybug and Cat Noir to stand back and let her handle the situation. She tells Alix to stay by an ice cream vendor which is all according to her plan. She then starts fighting Timetagger exchanging blows with him and also starts using her special ability - Burrow. Noticing how Bunnyx is able to retain her form even after using her special ability, Cat Noir questions how she's able to do that. Ladybug says it's because she's a grown-up making Cat Noir excited to become one himself. Not proud of himself just watching the fight take place, Cat Noir lunges in with his Cataclysm, almost hitting Bunnyx's Miraculous making her become mad at him. Timetagger then appears right beside her attempting to attack her. Bunnyx quickly forces him into a portal of hers using her umbrella. Thinking she has won, she exchanges goodbyes with the two heroes when suddenly she feels a series of déjà vu. Timetagger appears again behind her and shoots a beam at her sending her back to the ice age. Having enough with all that has happened, Timetagger demands Ladybug and Cat Noir to hand over their Miraculouses. Bunnyx appears again through a portal, now freezing cold, and tries to attack Timetagger. He easily dodges and shoots her again. This process is then repeated as Timetagger keeps shooting at her whenever she comes back. Seeing how Bunnyx is losing, Ladybug considers actually helping her rather than following her plan. Alix stops her from doing so as she believes her future self will be able to defeat Timetagger. Fatigued from fighting non-stop, Bunnyx admits defeat and apologizes to Ladybug for her inability to beat the adversary. Because of this, Ladybug thinks of a plan and summons her Lucky Charm only to receive a notebook. Timetagger laughs at this and jokes about it. Acting in defeat, Ladybug sketches a landscape of her surroundings on the notebook she received and marks a certain spot on it. Slowly, she walks towards Bunnyx and hands it over to her and tells her not to worry as she is the leader of their team in the future. Bunnyx reluctantly accepts the paper and heads back to the future where she meets Ladybug and Cat Noir and apologizes to them for not being able to defeat Timetagger. Just like her younger self, she reassures her telling her that every problem has a solution and takes the sheet of paper from her hand. Back in the present, Ladybug and Cat Noir walk to Timetagger holding hands preparing to give him their Miraculouses. Hawk Moth, thinking that he's won, is satisfied that the jewels are finally in his hands. Timetagger however corrects him stating that he never said the future Hawk Moth was him. Hawk Moth is horrified by this. Timetagger walks over to the two heroes. Preparing to take off Ladybug's earrings, a blue portal suddenly appears and out comes future Ladybug's and Cat Noir's weapons disabling Timetagger. This enables the duo in the present to take his akumatized weapon and de-evilise it. After de-evilising, Timetagger's identity is revealed to be Chris from the future, shocking Ladybug. Future Ladybug tells present Ladybug not to worry as they will always find a solution. Alix then, asks the future Ladybug when will she get the Rabbit Miraculous and her elder self answers, "As soon as you start acting as cool as me mini me." Cat Noir asks why nobody tells him how great he is to which Ladybug answers saying he already knows how great he is, referring to him as "Kitty Noir." This puts a smile on his face. The two share a "pound-it" with Alix who is excited to know that she'll be a superheroine in the future. At the Agreste's mansion, Gabriel is hurt at having the thought of him failing. Nathalie tries to comfort him saying the future is not set in stone. Ladybug and Cat Noir continue to fight, this time they're fighting Mr. Pigeon again. Amidst the fight, Ladybug goes into an alleyway and calls Alya, apologizing yet again for not being able to come babysit her younger siblings. Alya says it's okay as she got someone else to take care of them. Relieved by this, Ladybug wishes her a good time with Nino at the movies. The babysitter is then revealed to be Lila who lies to Chris telling him that she's the creator of a game he plays. Chris is amazed by this. On the Pont des Arts, Mr. Ramier treats Ladybug and Cat Noir to some ice cream as an apology again for having them fight him. Cat Noir advises him to get closer with some other type of animal as pigeons have it hard in Paris, with which he agrees. As they are about to detransform soon, the two heroes say their goodbyes to Mr. Ramier and walk away. As they are walking away, Cat Noir talks about all the crazy things Bunnyx had told them about the future with one particular weird villain name - Monsieur Rat. It may even be possible that Ladybug will agree to go to the movies with him, he says. As Cat Noir keeps rambling about the future, Mr. Ramier is seen playing with a rat before the end card appears. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Future Fluff * Nooroo * Akuma * Future Chris Lahiffe/Timetagger * Future Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx * Alix Kubdel Minor Characters * Alya Césaire * Nino Lahiffe * Chris Lahiffe * Ella and Etta Césaire * Xavier Ramier/Mr. Pigeon * Future Ladybug * Future Cat Noir * Nathalie Sancoeur * André Glacier (background/pictured) * Jagged Stone (mentioned/pictured) * Nadja Chamack (mentioned/pictured) * André Bourgeois (mentioned/pictured) * Mr. Damocles (pictured) * Caline Bustier (pictured) * Lila Rossi * Future Butterfly Miraculous holder (mentioned) * Dr. Sadness (mentioned/pictured) * The Apkli invaders (mentioned/pictured) * Pains and Tears, the Twin Queens of the Inner Dimension (mentioned/pictured) * Ignoblia (mentioned/pictured) * Majestia (mentioned) * Monsieur Rat (mentioned) * Civilians * Pigeons Trivia * In the credits of the Latin American dub, it is revealed that Bunnyx comes from 30 years into the future, seen as they credited Xøchitl Ugarte as “45 years old Alix”. ** However, this has been confirmed to be a mistake, as Bunnyx’s age is not known.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1197123825701392389 * It is revealed that Marinette and Adrien are still Ladybug and Cat Noir in the future but Gabriel Agreste has been succeeded by someone else as Hawk Moth. ** However, it's unknown if that means Gabriel had failed or will be successful in his mission to make his wish come true and decided to return the Miraculouses there after, it could also be possible that he passed away and Nathalie took his place. * It is revealed that the Ladybug and Cat Noir from the future had assembled a team of superheroes, with Alix being part of that team with the Rabbit Miraculous which allows her to turn into Bunnyx. * It is revealed that Ladybug and Cat Noir had already fought against Mr. Pigeon 23 times. They defeat him twice in this episode. ** Although it is hinted that in the future he'll start going by the Akumatized name of Monsieur Rat. * This is the second time (as far as we know) that Chris Lahiffe is akumatized following "Christmaster". ** However, unlike his previous akumatization, Chris doesn't get akumatized into Christmaster, but instead into a new villain - Timetagger. ** Timetagger is also the first akumatized villain to appear that has not been akumatized by Gabriel Agreste, but by a future Butterfly Miraculous holder. *It is possible that the future Chris (Timetagger) knows the identity of the future Butterfly Miraculous holder, as he is able to distinguish the one who akumatized him from Hawk Moth (Gabriel). It is also hinted that Timetagger knows Hawk Moth in the present is Gabriel Agreste. **At the end of the episode, there is a hint that the future Butterfly Miraculous holder and enemy of future Ladybug and Cat Noir will be Lila Rossi. At present she stays to look after Nino's brother and Alya's sisters and seems she charms Chris. The influence Lila begins to have on the little Chris is fertile ground for the future influence of the new Hawk Moth ground for on the adult Chris (Timetagger). * In this episode, it's revealed that Alix's watch is actually the future Rabbit Miraculous. ** As revealed by the future Alix, Cat Noir will be responsible, years later, for the present Rabbit Miraculous (the one in the Miracle Box) being damaged. * This is the third episode which involves a time-related villain, the first two being "Timebreaker" and "Backwarder". * This is one of the few episodes that involve the heroes fighting more than one akumatized villain. * This is the fourth time the akumatization of the victim is not shown, following "Sandboy", "Oblivio", and "Christmaster". * It is revealed that the transformation phrase for the Rabbit Miraculous is "Fluff, Clockwise", the detransformation phrase is "Fluff, Counter Clockwise" and the special power is "Burrow". * It is possible that this episode hints at the famous tale, "Alice in Wonderland", where there is a white rabbit with a pocket watch that worries about being late. Also, there is no proper time in Wonderland. * This is one of the many episodes where the heroes use their powers multiple times. * This is the second time Hawk Moth feels a powerful negative emotion from the future, the first one being "Timebreaker". * In Brazil dub it shown the scene of adult Ladybug and Adult Cat Noir but the sky were fixed to orange instead of yellow and blue sky. * If a holder's Miraculous is broken, minorily damaged or malfunctions after the holder transforms they won't be able to detransform back until the jewel is fixed. But both Chloe and Nathalie's cases were different: ** For Chloe, the Bee Miraculous was completely destroyed and fell off forcing her detransformation but Bunnyx's jewel wasn't wore and only cracked. ** For Nathalie, she was able to transform and detransform despite the Peacock Miraculous being damaged which means it could have been broken to a different extent. *** Despite both of the jewels being broken future Alix appeared fit and healthy while Nathalie got sick which is a result of the Peacock Miraculous being constantly used while the Rabbit was in stone slumber with the heroine making it inactive. * This is the third time Ladybug and Cat Noir land on top of each other following "Stormy Weather" and "Sandboy". * Bunnyx says that she is not in danger of de-transformation (even if the time limit has been reached), which makes it clear that adults Ladybug, Cat Noir and Co. will get rid of this problem in the future. * When timetagger air on french the sky was shown to be blue and yellow mix together.. * but in the netflix version the sky was fixed into orange sky and lighting * When Сat Noir asks the future Alix about his future relationship with the adult Ladybug, Bunnyx awkwardly gestures with her hands in a semicircle hinting at two possible outcomes of the future: **Either in the future Adrien and Marinette will still be unaware of each other's secret identities and will continue to suffer from "unrequited" love for each other, or they will be involved in a new love triangle (square). Errors * While Bunnyx was using Burrow, she disappears for a few frames and then reappears afterwards. * At one scene, when Cat Noir starts running out of power, his Miraculous turns blue instead of green all of a sudden. * When Bunnyx goes to say goodbye to the duo, the graffiti marks left by Timetagger are still present on the ground. * When Bunnyx thought her plan was worked we can see that the umbrella can be seen on the hand and when she remember something from her memories the umbrella can be seen at her back and when Timetagger sent Bunnyx to the past we can see that the umbrella went to her hand again. * Timetagger's hair is miscolored purple when Cat Noir was about to Cataclysm him. de:Ein Schurke aus der Zukunft es:Grafitempo fr:Timetagger pl:Timetagger pt-br:Tagueador do Tempo ru:Таймтейггер Category:Season 3 episodes